


So Shiny So Perfect

by Colorfulsxies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulsxies/pseuds/Colorfulsxies
Summary: Y/n takes Lucifer's ring and runs away to Chloe's house. (This is a short One-shot that is half wholesome)
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	So Shiny So Perfect

Your Pov 

I run through Lucifer’s elevator screaming “Dad! DAD!”. “Bloody hell what is it is Y/n,” Lucifer says running out from his bedroom in his robe. “Nothing,” I say giggling. I go plop down on the couch and turn on some random tv show. “Can we do something today? Like, go to the zoo? Or adopt a dog!” I holler at him from the couch. “ We will talk. After my shower.” He says placing his ring on the bar. He goes back to his room and I hear the water begin to run. “Don’t do it He will kill you Please don’t” says the little voice in my head. I ignore it and run away with his ring. Once I’m out of the penthouse and Lux I put the ring on my finger. “Wow so shiny,” I say in awe. I go over to Chloe’s house. “Is Trixie here?” I ask Chloe. “Oh yeah, she’s in her room reading a bo-” I shove myself past her and go see Trix. “Y/n! Whats’s that on your finger?” she says holding my hand in hers. “It’s Luci’s ring.” “It’s so perfect” she sequels. We take turns with it pretending we are Lucifer. 

Lucifer Pov 

I don’t know why Y/n insisted that we do something today. After my shower I have over 20 missed calls from Chloe and 30 texts from her. “Y/n? Get your shoes on we are going to Chloe’s”. No response. I quickly put on a suit and shoes. I go to the bar and reach for my ring noticing it’s not where I left it. I look on the floor and on the other side of the bar. No ring. I pull out my phone and read some of Chloe’s messages. There were A LOT. 

Detective: Hey where are you?  
Detective: Y/n’s here.  
Detective: If I’m not mistaken she has your ring.  
Detective: She’s playing with Trixie  
Detective: They are so cute when they play together  
Detective: I do not want her to break the ring.  
Detective: They are doing impressions of you  
Detective: They aren’t too far off 

I didn’t even need to read the rest. I already knew where to go. 

Your Pov 

I played with Trixie for awhile. Then I hear rabid knocking on the door. “Y/n GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW,” Lucifer yells from the kitchen. I nod to Trix and I run in there before he went to find me himself. “Show me your hands,” he says. I hold them out with no ring on them. “Pockets,” he says. I flip them inside out and the ring falls out. Lucifer pinches the skin between his nose and points to the car so I know I’m meant to go wait for him out there. He has a conversation with Chloe for another 30 minutes. When he finally makes his way back he keeps his eyes on the road and says “you’re grounded.”


End file.
